1999
1999 (MCMXCIX) fue un año normal comenzado en viernes en el calendario gregoriano. Fue declarado: * Año Internacional de las Personas Mayores por las Naciones Unidas. * El Año del Conejo, según el horóscopo chino. Efemérides * 16 de diciembre: centenario del Associazione Calcio Milan, club deportivo italiano. Acontecimientos Enero thumb|[[Eurozona (1999/2002).]] * 1 de enero: en la Unión Europea entra en vigor el euro como moneda única en 12 estados. * 3 de enero: Estados Unidos lanza la sonda espacial Mars Polar Lander. * 4 de enero: en Estados Unidos, uno de los testigos del caso del español condenado a muerte Joaquín José Martínez, reconoce que mintió durante el juicio celebrado en Estados Unidos. * 4 de enero: en Estados Unidos, Cartoon Network estrena la serie Ed, Edd y Eddy. * 6 de enero: en Colombia inician los diálogos de paz de San Vicente del Caguán entre el gobierno de Andrés Pastrana y la guerrilla de las FARC. * 7 de enero: en Estados Unidos comienza el juicio contra Bill Clinton, el primero que se celebra contra un presidente estadounidense en 130 años. * 13 de enero: el popular baloncestista Michael Jordan deja la NBA. * 13 de enero: la crisis que afronta Brasil provoca el pánico en todos los mercados financieros internacionales. * 13 de enero: en Estados Unidos, médicos estadounidenses injertan por primera vez piel artificial a un bebé. * 22 al 26 de enero: el papa Juan Pablo II realiza su cuarta visita a México. * 25 de enero: en la aldea de Shankar Bigha ― al oeste de la ciudad sagrada de Gaia (India)―, el grupo terrorista Ranvir Sena (formado por terratenientes brahmanes hinduistas de derechas) matan a 22 hombres, mujeres y niños dalits (personas de casta baja). Un año antes (el 1 de diciembre de 1997), Ranvir Sena mató a 74 dalits en la cercana aldea de Laksmanpur Bathe. * 25 de enero: en Colombia, un terremoto de magnitud 6,4 en la escala de Richter destruye las ciudades colombianas de Armenia, Pereira y municipios aledaños, dejando más de 2500 muertos. * 29 de enero: en Nueva York un coleccionista anónimo adquiere por 1166 millones de pesetas el cuadro Santa Rufina del pintor sevillano Diego Velázquez. Febrero 150px|thumb|Hugo Chávez toma por primera vez posesión como presidente de Venezuela * Este mes no tuvo luna llena, ya que en enero hubo dos, los días 2 y 31, y la siguiente fue el 2 de marzo. * 1 de febrero: en Francia, la Société Générale (SG) y el Banco Paribas, dos de las principales entidades financieras francesas, anuncian su fusión. La nueva entidad, SG Paribas, se convierte en el tercer banco europeo y el cuarto mundial. Stephen Chbosky publica su libro epistolar llamado The Perks of Being a Wallflower (en español: Las ventajas de ser invisible). * 2 de febrero: en el Congreso Nacional, en Caracas toma posesión el presidente electo Hugo Chávez. * 2 de febrero: dos terremotos, uno de ellos de magnitud 5,2 en la escala Richter, el mayor de los registrados en España desde 1994, al que siguieron réplicas de menor intensidad, siembran el pánico en la región de Murcia. * 3 de febrero: en Irak, la ONU decide retirar a todo el personal estadounidense y británico instalado en ese país. * 5 de febrero: Ecuador vive una jornada de protestas generalizadas contra el régimen del presidente ecuatoriano Jamil Mahuad. * 6 de febrero: el presidente francés Jacques Chirac inaugura la cumbre para las conversaciones de paz en Kosovo. * 7 de febrero: Abdalá II se convierte en el nuevo rey de Jordania tras la muerte de Hussein. * 7 de febrero: en Ucrania, el gobierno decide poner en marcha el tercer reactor de la central nuclear de Chernóbil, con la consiguiente preocupación de Occidente, temeroso de sufrir un nuevo desastre nuclear. * 7 de febrero: en Estados Unidos se cancelan el cierre patronal de la Liga NBA. * 7 de febrero: el PDGE (Partido Democrático de Guinea Ecuatorial) del presidente Teodoro Obiang, consigue 75 de los 80 escaños de la Cámara de los Representantes del Pueblo, en las quintas elecciones legislativas desde la independencia del país. * 8 de febrero: en la aldea de Naraianpur ― al oeste de la sagrada ciudad de Gaia (India)―, el grupo terrorista Ranvir Sena (formado por terratenientes brahmanes hinduistas de derechas) matan a 12 hombres, mujeres y niños dalits (personas de casta baja). Dos semanas antes (el 25 de enero), Ranvir Sena perpetró otra masacre.Sumati. «Bloodthirsty Justice: Laxmanpur Bathe. Bathani Tola. Mianpur. Nagri Bazar. Haibaspur. Shankar Bigha», artículo en el sitio web Sanhati, del 5 de noviembre de 2013. Consultado el 1 de diciembre de 2013. * 10 de febrero: en Siria, Hafez al-Assad es reelegido como presidente. * 10 de febrero: avalanchas en los Alpes franceses cerca de Ginebra matan, al menos, a 10 personas. * 11 de febrero: un jurado de San Francisco condena a la empresa Philip Morris (fabricante de los cigarrillos Marlboro) a pagar 50 millones de dólares a una fumadora con cáncer de pulmón irreversible. Ésta donará el dinero a campañas de concienciación contra el tabaco dirigidas a los jóvenes. * 15 de febrero: en Irak, un ataque aéreo de Estados Unidos contra población civil provoca la muerte de cinco civiles. * 15 de febrero: en España se crea la Fundación para el Avance de la Investigación Española sobre el Sida. * 16 de febrero: en las proximidades de Ankara, la capital de Turquía, es detenido el líder del Partido de los Trabajadores del Kurdistán (PKK) Abdullah Ocalan, acusado de terrorismo y traición. * 18 de febrero: dimiten tres ministros griegos tras la detención de Abdullah Ocalan, que había permanecido en Grecia durante dieciséis días. * 20 de febrero: triunfo del Partido Democrático del Pueblo (PDP) de Olusegun Obasanjo en las elecciones celebradas en Nigeria. * 21 de febrero: en Berlín (Alemania), el cineasta estadounidense Terrence Malick obtiene el Oso de Oro del Festival de cine de Berlín por su película La delgada línea roja. * 21 de febrero: la nave Soyuz TM-29 se acopla a la [[estación Mir|estación Mir]] con la última tripulación del programa espacial que va a utilizarla, por falta de presupuesto. * 22 de febrero: en Bruselas, unos agricultores protestan por la reducción de ayudas tras la reforma de la Política Agrícola Común (PAC). * 23 de febrero: el líder rebelde kurdo Abdullah Ocalan es acusado de traición en Ankara, Turquía. * 23 de febrero: una avalancha destruye el pueblo de Galtür (Austria), matando a 38 personas, sepultando a otras 12. * 24 de febrero: en la edición 41º de los premios Grammy, las triunfadoras son Céline Dion y Madonna. Marzo * 1 de marzo: entra en vigor el Tratado de Ottawa sobre prohibición de minas antipersona, tras ser ratificado por 65 países. * 1 de marzo: «Nueva Europa» es el nombre del movimiento político nacido en el Reino Unido al calor del debate sobre la moneda única europea. Sus miembros se califican de proeuropeos, pero contrarios a perder la libra esterlina. * 2 de marzo: se cumplan 40 años de la estación XEIPN-TV Canal Once el primer canal de televisión en México y de América Latina. * 7 de marzo: en El Salvador, Francisco Flores, candidato presidencial del partido oficial, ARENA, derrota con el de los votos en las elecciones presidenciales celebradas en ese mismo día a Facundo Guardado, candidato presidencial del partido de oposición FMLN. * 8 de marzo: en Ecuador, el país entero (a petición del pueblo y la ciudadanía), estremece la crisis bancaria al decretar por la junta bancaria un feriado bancario. * 12 de marzo: la República Checa, Hungría y Polonia ingresan en la OTAN. * 22 de marzo: el secretario general de la OTAN, Javier Solana, recibe plenos poderes de la Alianza para intervenir militarmente en Belgrado si el presidente serbio Milosevic rechaza el plan de paz de Rambouillet. * 23 de marzo: tres individuos con traje militar matan a tiros al vicepresidente paraguayo, Luis María Argaña, principal adversario político del presidente Raúl Cubas. Al día siguiente, la Cámara de Diputados de Paraguay acusa al presidente Cubas del asesinato de Argaña y vota que sea juzgado y destituido por el Senado. * 23 de marzo: La Organización de Países Exportadores de Petróleo (OPEP) ratifica en Viena el nuevo recorte mundial de producción de 2,1 millones de barriles de crudo diarios para forzar un aumento de su precio. * 24 de marzo: la OTAN inicia la campaña de bombardeos sobre objetivos en Yugoslavia. * 26 de marzo: en Paraguay se desata en Asunción un levantamiento entre los opositores del general Lino César Oviedo (asesino del vicepresidente, conocido como Marzo paraguayo, culminando con el asesinato de siete manifestantes. Abril * 3 de abril: Se inaugura la Copa Mundial de Fútbol Sub-20 en Nigeria. * 4 de abril: en una playa en el departamento de La Paz, El Salvador, Katya Miranda de nueve años de edad es salvajemente violada y asesinada. El asesino asfixió a la niña presionando su cara contra la arena para luego arrojar el cadáver al mar. Uno de los casos más polémicos e indignantes en la historia de El Salvador. * 10 de abril: en el estadio de River Plate (Buenos Aires) se presentan la banda estadounidense Kiss (en la gira mundial Psycho Circus) y la banda alemana Rammstein (en la gira de su disco Sehnsucht). * 12 de abril: en Colombia, el ELN secuestra en pleno vuelo un avión Fokker 50 de Avianca que volaba de Bucaramanga a Bogotá. * 15 de abril: fallece el ingeniero británico Harvey Postlethwaite. * 18 de abril: en la Ciudad del Vaticano, el papa Juan Pablo II canoniza a Marcelino Champagnat (1789-1840), fundador de los Hermanos Maristas. * 20 de abril: en Estados Unidos, dos jóvenes, Eric Harris y Dylan Klebold, perpetran la masacre del instituto Columbine, resultando 13 muertos y más de 20 heridos. * 20 de abril: en la Ciudad Universitaria de la ciudad de México DF se inicia la huelga estudiantil de la UNAM (1999-2000). * 25 de abril: en Venezuela es aprobado por mayoría el referéndum consultivo para elegir una Asamblea Constituyente. * 26 de abril: Otumfuo Nana Osei Tutu II es coronado rey de los Ashanti tras el fallecimiento de Opoku Ware II el 26 de febrero. Mayo * 1 de mayo: se crea la Cooperación Económica del Mar Negro (BSEC). * 1 de mayo: en Estados Unidos se estrena la serie Bob Esponja en el canal Nickelodeon. * 3 de mayo: en Moore (Oklahoma), un tornado F5 mata a 38 personas. (Es el tornado más fuerte registrado en la historia mundial). * 5 de mayo: Microsoft lanza Windows 98 (segunda edición) (de 1998). * 6 de mayo: en Escocia y Gales se celebran elecciones para el nuevo Parlamento escocés y Asamblea Nacional de Gales. * 13 de mayo: en México se inaugura el primer Centro de Rehabilitación Infantil Teletón (CRIT) Estado de México. * 13 de mayo: en Italia, Carlo Azeglio Ciampi es elegido presidente. * 17 de mayo: en Israel, el candidato de la izquierda, Ehud Barak, se convierte en el nuevo primer ministro después de obtener el masivo apoyo de los electores. * 17 de mayo: en Bélgica, la legislación de abandono de la energía nuclear fue aprobada en julio de 1999 por el gobierno liderado por los liberales y demócratas, incluyendo al partido verde. * 17 de mayo: en Valga, Pontevedra (Galicia, España) hacía su presentación oficial la Banda de Música Municipal de Valga. * 23 de mayo: en Kansas City, Estados Unidos, durante el evento de lucha WWF Over the Edge se cae el luchador Owen Hart mientras realizaba un espectacular descenso hacia el ring. Falleció en camino al hospital. * 29 de mayo: la sueca Charlotte Nilsson gana el Festival de Eurovisión 1999, celebrado en Jerusalén, Israel con el tema Take me to your heaven, consiguiendo la cuarta victoria de Suecia en la historia del festival. Junio * 1 de junio: en El Salvador, el licenciado Francisco Flores, electo democráticamente como presidente constitucional, toma posesión de su cargo. * 7 de junio: en la ciudad de México, varios hombres ametrallan al humorista, actor y conductor mexicano Paco Stanley. * 8 de junio: en Estados Unidos sale a la venta el disco ''Californication'' de los Red Hot Chili Peppers. * 13 de junio: se celebran elecciones municipales en España. * 15 de junio: en México (principalmente en los estados de Puebla, Veracruz, Distrito Federal, Tlaxcala y Guerrero) sucede un fuerte terremoto a las 15:41:06 (hora local) con una magnitud de 7,0, dejando graves daños en Puebla en las iglesias de San Andrés Cholula y el templo de la Virgen de los Remedios. * 26 de junio: Guinea Ecuatorial y Santo Tomé y Príncipe firman el Tratado de fronteras marítimas entre Guinea Ecuatorial y Santo Tomé y Príncipe creando así la frontera marítima entre Guinea Ecuatorial y Santo Tomé y Príncipe. * 28 de junio: en la Ciudad del Vaticano, el papa Juan Pablo II declara «venerable» al religioso Jerónimo Usera. * 29 de junio: Tony Hawk consigue realizar con éxito un Indy 900 en los X Games. * 29 de junio: Inauguración de la 39.ª edición de la Copa América 1999 realizada por primera vez en Paraguay. Julio * 1 de julio: en Argentina, la empresa Sevel pasa a denominarse Peugeot Citröen Argentina. * 3 de julio: en Mallorca (islas Baleares), se inaugura el Iberostar Estadio. * Del 3 al 13 de julio en Palma de Mallorca se celebran los Juegos Mundiales Universitarios de Verano (Universiada). * 14 de julio: en las cercanías de la ciudad de Huancayo (Perú) es capturado el líder del grupo terrorista maoísta Sendero Luminoso, Óscar Ramírez Durand luego de ser cercado por varios días por unidades del Ejército y la Policía. * 7 de julio: en México se termina el Año escolar 1998-1999. * 18 de julio: en Asunción (Paraguay) Clausura de la Copa América y Brasil alzó nuevamente título tras ganarle 3-0 a Uruguay consiguiendo su Sexto Título. * 25 de julio: en Venezuela se llevan a cabo las elecciones para elegir los miembros de la Asamblea Constituyente. * 24 de julio: Comienza la 4.ª edición de la Copa FIFA Confederaciones 1999 por primera vez en México Agosto * 1 de agosto: en México se funda el partido Convergencia por la Democracia, siendo el primer presidente Dante Delgado Rannauro. * 3 de agosto: en Venezuela, el presidente Hugo Chávez instala en el Aula Magna de la Universidad Central de Venezuela la Asamblea Nacional Constituyente. * 4 de agosto: en Ciudad de México (México), finaliza la Copa FIFA Confederaciones donde México es el campeón al vencer a Brasil por 4-3. * 8 de agosto: en Winnipeg (Canadá) terminan los Juegos Panamericanos de 1999. * 11 de agosto: Último eclipse de sol del milenio. * 13 de agosto: en Colombia, el humorista y mediador de paz Jaime Garzon es asesinado por órdenes del paramilitar Carlos Castaño. Ese mismo día, el DAS (organismo de inteligencia estatal) comienza una operación para desviar la investigación del crimen, con el fin de proteger la identidad de los propiciadores del homicidio. * 17 de agosto: en İzmit (Turquía), un terremoto de magnitud 7,6 en la escala de Richter deja un saldo de 17 000 muertos y heridos. * 23 de agosto: se inicia en México el Calendario escolar de la SEP 1999-2000. * 30 de agosto: un de la población de Timor Oriental, ocupada por Indonesia, vota por la independencia. * 31 de agosto: en el aeropuerto metropolitano Jorge Newbery (Buenos Aires) a las 20:55 (hora local), una aeronave Boeing 737 de LAPA Líneas Aéreas imposibilitada para despegar choca contra un centro de convención próximo. En el accidente fallecen 64 personas en total. Septiembre * 11 de septiembre: en Uruguay fallece el piloto uruguayo de automovilismo Gonzalo "Gonchi" Rodríguez * 16 de septiembre: en Países Bajos, el canal Endemol estrena el reálity ''Gran Hermano''. * 21 de septiembre: En Taiwan, ocurrió el Terremoto de Chichi, con una magnitud de 7,3 en la escala de Ritcher, matando a más de 2000 personas, y dejó heridas a más de . * 29 de septiembre: en México, Rosario Robles Berlanga es designada jefa de Gobierno de la ciudad de México en sustitución de Cuauhtémoc Cárdenas. Octubre * 5 y 6 de octubre: en el estadio Luna Park (Buenos Aires), los Red Hot Chili Peppers presentan su álbum Californication. *7 de octubre: en Ecuador el volcán Guagua Pichincha erupciona, lanzando una nube de ceniza de 5 km de altura. * 15 de octubre: el director David Fincher estreno a nivel mundial la galardonada película de culto "Fight Club". * 24 de octubre: en Argentina, Fernando de la Rúa es elegido presidente. * 27 de octubre: la Asamblea Nacional de Armenia es asaltada por varios hombres armados, asesinando a ocho personas entre las que se encuentran el Primer ministro de Armenia Vazgen Sargsyan y al presidente de la Asamblea Karen Demirchyan. * 31 de octubre: en Uruguay se celebran las elecciones presidenciales donde finalmente el resultado se definió en segunda vuelta. * 31 de octubre: sin emitir ningún aviso de auxilio un Boeing 767 de la aerolínea EgyptAir se estrella en el mar una hora después de despegar del Aeropuerto Internacional John F. Kennedy de Nueva York (Estados Unidos). Noviembre * 9 de noviembre: en España, Aznar destituye a los altos cargos que se beneficiaron de contratos del AVE, entre ellos, familiares del presidente de Renfe. * 9 de noviembre: en la reunión de la Internacional Socialista se puede observar que hay divisiones entre la Tercera Vía de Blair y la izquierda humanista de Jospin. * 9 de noviembre: en la Unión Europea se limita a un máximo de dos meses el periodo de convivencia del euro con las monedas nacionales. * 9 de noviembre: nacen trillizos gestados en una placenta, pero en tres bolsas de líquido amniótico diferentes. * 9 de noviembre: en España, Ignacio Silva y Juan Palacios (exvicepresidentes del club de fútbol Real Madrid) negocian la compra del Logroñés para crear otro equipo en la capital madrileña. * 9 de noviembre: muy cerca de Uruapan (México) ocurre un accidente aéreo en un vuelo de TAESA. Mueren 18 personas. * 10 de noviembre: el accidente del futbolista César Andrade de los rojinegros del Atlas * 14 de noviembre: en Macedonia, Boris Trajkovski es elegido presidente. * 15 de noviembre: se inaugura la página web de mascotas virtuales Neopets; sus primeros usuarios no superan los 150. * 19 de noviembre: se publica el primer capítulo del manga japonés Naruto. * 27 de noviembre: el escritor y conductor Héctor Aguilar Camín en el programa televisivo Zona Abierta entrevista al presidente mexicano Ernesto Zedillo Ponce de León. * 28 de noviembre: en Uruguay es elegido presidente luego de la segunda vuelta Jorge Batlle * 29 de noviembre: se cumple el centenario del Club Barcelona. Diciembre * 2 de diciembre: la Unesco declara a San Cristóbal de La Laguna (en las islas Canarias) Patrimonio Cultural de la Humanidad. * 3 y 4 de diciembre: el tercer Teletón se recaudó los 158 millones de pesos en México. * 6 de diciembre: se inaugura la radio por Internet DI.fm. * 8 de diciembre: Talleres de Córdoba se corona campeón de la Copa Conmebol. * 10 de diciembre: en Buenos Aires, Fernando de la Rúa asume la presidencia. * 15 de diciembre: en la zona costera central de Venezuela, durante la madrugada, fuertes lluvias ocasionan deslaves. Es el peor desastre natural ocurrido en la historia del país, dejó muertos y más de daminificados. El evento es llamado La Tragedia de Vargas. Ese mismo día es aprobada mediante referéndum popular una nueva Constitución para la República Bolivariana de Venezuela (fundación de la V República). * 15 de diciembre: Rogelio Montemayor es designado director de PEMEX. * 19 de diciembre: Pachuca obtuvo su primer título de liga en el Invierno 1999 ante Cruz Azul. * 22 de diciembre: América de Cali se corona campeón de la Copa Merconorte, siendo el último triunfador del milenio. * 24 de diciembre: en la Ciudad del Vaticano, el papa Juan Pablo II abre la «Puerta Santa», dando inicio al jubileo del año 2000. * 24 de diciembre: fallece el ex-presidente brasileño João Baptista Figueiredo. * 31 de diciembre: en Chechenia comienza la Segunda Guerra Chechena. * 31 de diciembre: en Panamá, Estados Unidos devuelve el control del Canal de Panamá a este país. * 31 de diciembre: el cambio de unidad de millar en la fecha convoca una de las celebraciones más grandes de la historia. * 31 de diciembre: al finalizar el día supuestamente sucedería el efecto 2000, lo que provoca preocupación en los usuarios de computadores. Nacimientos Enero * 5 de enero: Berkin Elvan, joven turco asesinado a los 15 años por la policía de su país (f. 2014). * 5 de enero: Vicente Rodríguez, futbolista venezolano. * 8 de enero: Dino Radončić, baloncestista montenegrino. * 9 de enero: Maximiliano Romero, futbolista argentino. * 11 de enero: Joaquín Ardaiz, futbolista uruguayo. * 12 de enero: Nicolás Schiappacasse, futbolista uruguayo. * 18 de enero: Karan Brar, actor estadounidense. * 23 de enero: Richard Holec, ciclista checo. * 23 de enero: Alban Lafont, futbolista franco-burkinés. Febrero * 10 de febrero: Tiffany Espensen, actriz estadounidense. * 16 de febrero: Dolores Moreira, velerista uruguaya * 19 de febrero: Quinn Lord, actor canadiense. * 25 de febrero: Gianluigi Donnarumma, futbolista italiano. * 28 de febrero: Luka Dončić, baloncestista esloveno. Marzo * 4 de marzo: Bo Bendsneyder, piloto neerlandés. * 5 de marzo: Madison Beer, cantante estadounidense. * 18 de marzo: Gonzalo Maroni, futbolista argentino. Abril * 6 de abril: Kwesi Boakye, actor y cantante estadounidense. * 6 de abril: Andy Reyes, futbolista costarricense. * 7 de abril: Marcelo Allende, futbolista chileno. * 8 de abril: Catherine Bellis, tenista estadounidense. * 15 de abril: Pablo Javier García, futbolista uruguayo. * 18 de abril: Deyna Castellanos, futbolista venezolana. * 19 de abril: David Salazar, futbolista chileno. * 20 de abril: Fabio Quartararo, motociclista francés. * 20 de abril: Carly Rose Sonenclar, actriz y cantante estadounidense. * 24 de abril: Vlad Dragomir, futbolista rumano. * 27 de abril: Allie Goodbun, actriz y bailarina canadiense. * 29 de abril: Tama, gata japonesa, jefa de una estación de ferrocarril (f. 2015). Mayo * 9 de mayo: Nozomi Ōhashi, actriz y cantante japonesa. * 11 de mayo: Sabrina Carpenter, actriz y cantante estadounidense. * 18 de mayo: Laura Omloop, cantante belga. * 22 de mayo: Camren Bicondova, actriz y bailarina estadounidense. * 25 de mayo: Brec Bassinger, actriz estadounidense. * 25 de mayo: Lauren Williams, luchadora británica de taekwondo. * 26 de mayo: Kerry Ingram, actriz y cantante británica. * 27 de mayo: Lily-Rose Depp, actriz estadounidense. * 28 de mayo: Cameron Boyce, actor estadounidense. Junio * 5 de junio: José Frank Bermúdez, futbolista venezolano. * 27 de junio: Chandler Riggs, actor estadounidense. Julio * 7 de julio: Christian Fuentes, futbolista chileno. * 26 de julio: Benjamin Le Ny, deportista francés. * 26 de julio: Rizha, cantante argentina. * 30 de julio: Joey King, actriz estadounidense. * 30 de julio: Jhon Jairo Sánchez, futbolista ecuatoriano. Agosto * 6 de agosto: Isaiah Peck, bailarín y actor canadiense. * 21 de agosto: Maxim Knight, actor y cantante estadounidense. Septiembre * 7 de septiembre: Cameron Ocasio, actor estadounidense. * 17 de septiembre: Julia van Bergen, cantante neerlandesa. * 21 de septiembre: Will McDonald, actor australiano. * 30 de septiembre: Melle Stomp, disc jockey neerlandés. Octubre * 1 de octubre: Nell Tiger Free, actriz y cantante británica. * 15 de octubre: Bailee Madison, actriz estadounidense. * 28 de octubre: Riko Yoshida, actriz japonesa. Noviembre * 1 de noviembre: Buddy Handleson, actor estadounidense. * 9 de noviembre: Karol Sevilla, actriz y cantante mexicana. * 16 de noviembre: Radosław Majecki, futbolista polaco. * 19 de noviembre: Mádison, perra hawaiana; representó al perro Vincent en la serie estadounidense Lost. * 28 de noviembre: Sekou Koita, futbolista maliense. Diciembre * 1 de diciembre: Sofía Zhuk, tenista rusa. * 2 de diciembre: Samuel Armas, varón estadounidense que fue operado de espina bífida cuando era un feto. * 13 de diciembre: Ilenia Antonini, actriz italocolombiana. * 24 de diciembre: Egor Zheshko, cantante bielorruso. Fallecimientos Arte y literatura * 6 de enero: Gustavo Martín Garzo obtiene el Premio Nadal por su novela Las historias de Marta y Fernando. * Miguel Argaya publica Laberinto de derrotas y derivas. * Dejan Stojanović: Sunce sebe gleda (El sol se mira a sí mismo),Sunce sebe gleda (El sol se mira a sí mismo) por Dejan Stojanović, Open Library Književna reč, Belgrado : Razgovori (Conversaciones),Razgovori (Conversaciones) por Dejan Stojanović, Open Library Književna reč, Belgrado Ciencia y tecnología Informática * 3 de marzo: se lanza la primera versión de GNOME, una alternativa al escritorio KDE. * 14 de abril: Microsoft lanza Windows 98 SE (segunda edición) después de los graves fallos de compatibilidad de la primera edición. Astronáutica * 3 de enero: Estados Unidos lanza la Mars Polar Lander, pero perderá contacto con ella poco antes de que aterrice en Marte. * 15 de abril: Estados Unidos lanza el satélite de observación terrestre Landsat 7. Consolas y videojuegos * Sega saca a la venta su última consola, Sega Dreamcast. * Squaresoft saca a la venta en todo el mundo, primero en Japón y más tarde en Norte América y Europa, Final Fantasy VIII para PlayStation * Nintendo y Hudson Soft Saca a la venta Mario Party * Capcom saca a la venta la tercera entrega de Resident Evil, titulada Resident Evil 3: Nemesis * Eidos saca a la venta la cuarta parte de ''Tomb Raider'', titulada «Tomb Raider The Last Revelation». * Nintendo y Game Freak sacan a la venta Pokémon Oro y Plata * Nintendo y Hal Laboratory sacan a la venta Super Smash Bros para la Nintendo 64 * Adam Powell crea Neopets * Konami crea Dance Dance Revolution 2nd mix, su segundo arcade de Dance Dance Revolution, y poco después, su tercera arcade Dance Dance Revolution 3rdMIX. * Squaresoft saca a la venta Chrono Cross para Playstation * Rockstar Games y DMA Design saca a la venta Grand Theft Auto 2 para Playstation , PC , Game Boy Color y Sega Dreamcast. * Rockstar Games saca a la venta además las expansiones de Grand Theft Auto 1 , GTA London 1969 y GTA London 1961 para Playstation y PC. Deporte Atletismo * Campeonato del Mundo de Atletismo: se celebra la séptima edición en Sevilla (España). * Campeonato del Mundo de Atletismo en Pista Cubierta celebrado en Maebashi. ** Yago Lamela consigue una medalla de plata y el récord europeo de salto de longitud en pista cubierta. Automovilismo * 7 de marzo: Pedro Martínez de la Rosa y Marc Gené debutan en Fórmula 1. * 11 de septiembre: Muere Gonzalo Rodríguez (Gonchi) muere en accidente en clasificación de CART * 31 de octubre: Mika Häkkinen gana su segundo Campeonato Mundial de Fórmula 1 en Suzuka. Ferrari gana el campeonato de constructores. * Tommi Mäkinen se consagra campeón del mundial de WRC * Dale Jarrett se consagra campeón del NASCAR * Juan Pablo Montoya se consagra campeón del CART * Kenny Bräck gana las 500 millas de Indianápolis * Juan María Traverso gana su sexto y último campeonato de Turismo Carretera * Juan Manuel Silva se consagra campeón del TC2000 Baloncesto * Liga ACB: El Barcelona se proclama campeón. * El Barcelona, campeón de la Copa Korac. Ciclismo * Tour de Francia: Lance Armstrong gana por primera vez. * Vuelta a España: Jan Ullrich se proclama vencedor. * Giro de Italia: Ivan Gotti, italiano, ganador. * Campeonato del Mundo de ciclismo: Óscar Freire, ganador. Fútbol * El Manchester United, campeón de la copa de Europa por 2 a 1 frente al Bayern Múnich en Barcelona, Camp Nou. Tras remontar en los últimos 5 minutos un 0-1 adverso. * El FC Barcelona se proclama campeón de la Liga española de fútbol y el Valencia CF de la copa de S.M el Rey. * El FC Barcelona cumple sus 100 años de historia * Balón de Oro: El brasileño Rivaldo, del FC Barcelona, es designado mejor futbolista del mundo del año por la revista France Football. * El FC Barcelona se proclama campeón de la Copa de Europa de Balonmano. * En la Primera división argentina, Boca Juniors logra el récord histórico en el fútbol profesional de ese país al permanecer invicto 40 partidos. * De la mano de Carlos Bianchi como entrenador, Boca Juniors se consagra campeón del Torneo Clausura. En tanto, River Plate, con Ramón Díaz de DT, se queda con el Apertura. *En el Torneo Verano 1999 de México, el Toluca derrota 10-9 al Atlas en el global final luego de empatar 5-5 en el tiempo reglamentario y ganar 5-4 en la muerte súbita de penales, siendo la mejor final de todos los tiempos del fútbol mexicano y renombrada "la final del Siglo XX". * El Pachuca, se corona campeón del fútbol mexicano, por primera vez en su historia, en el Torneo Invierno 1999 tras derrotar al Cruz Azul. * Campeonato Chileno: Universidad de Chile. * Fútbol Profesional Colombiano: Atlético Nacional gana su séptimo campeonato local. * El Club Universitario de Deportes, se proclama bicampeón de la Liga Peruana de Fútbol en el estadio de su eterno rival. * El Club Blooming, se proclama campeón de la Liga de Fútbol Profesional Boliviano. * El Club Nacional de Football cumple sus 100 años * El Club Atlético Talleres de Córdoba(Argentina) se proclama campeón de la Copa Conmebol. * El América de Cali de Colombia se proclama campeón de la Copa Merconorte el 22 de diciembre convirtiéndose en el último campeón del milenio en el mundo. * 4 de agosto La selección Mexicana de Fútbol gana la Copa Confederaciones en el mítico Estadio Azteca al vencer con un marcador de 4-3 a la Selección de Brasil. * El Club Atlético Unión de Santa Fe, derrota a su clásico rival 2 a 0 con goles de Lautaro Trullet y Andrés Silvera. * Liga Deportiva Universitaria de Quito se consagra campeón de la Serie A de Ecuador por 6ª vez. * Liga Deportiva Alajuelense de Costa Rica se consagra campeón de la Primera División Costa Rica por 20ª vez. * Copa Libertadores de América: Palmeiras de Brasil se consagra campeón después de ganarle en serie de penales al Deportivo Cali de Colombia. * Campeonato de Clubes de Oceanía: El South Melbourne vence 5-1 al Nadi FC y se proclama campeón de Oceanía. * Copa América Paraguay 1999: La selección de Brasil derrotó a su similar de Uruguay por 3-0 en el estadio Defensores del Chaco de Asunción y se proclama campeón del torneo por 6ª vez en su historia. Lucha Libre *29 de marzo: WrestleMania XV. Montañismo * 5 de mayo Elsa Ávila asciende al monte Everest, siendo la primera mujer mexicana y latinoamericana en lograr la hazaña. Rodeo chileno * Campeonato Nacional de Rodeo: Mario Valencia y Cristián Ramírez (Valparaíso), campeones de Chile. Rugby * Campeonato central de rugby chileno: Universidad Católica campeón. Tenis * Wimbledon: Hombres: Pete Sampras a Andre Agassi. Mujeres: Lindsay Davenport a Steffi Graf. * Roland Garros: Hombres: Andre Agassi a Andrei Medvedev. Mujeres: Steffi Graf a Martina Hingis. * US Open: Hombres: Andre Agassi a Todd Martin. Mujeres: Serena Williams a Martina Hingis. * Abierto de Australia: Hombres: Yevgeni Káfelnikov a Thomas Enqvist. Mujeres: Martina Hingis a Amélie Mauresmo. Cine Con gran expectativa se estrena la primera precuela de la saga de Star Wars considerada una de las franquicias más exitosas de todos los tiempos. Estrenos * 19 de mayo: Star Wars Episodio I: La amenaza fantasma de George Lucas (estreno mundial). * 31 de mayo: The Matrix de los hermanos Wachowski. * 18 de junio: Tarzán de Chris Buck y Kevin Lima. * 30 de junio: South Park: Más grande, más largo y sin cortes de Trey Parker. * 16 de julio: Eyes Wide Shut de Stanley Kubrick (última película dirigida por él). * 23 de julio: Nang Nak de Nonzee Nimibutr. * 2 de septiembre: Cómo ser John Malkovich de Charlie Kaufman. * 4 de septiembre: Sweet and lowdown de Woody Allen. * 15 de octubre: Fight Club de David Fincher. * 19 de noviembre: The World Is Not Enough de Michael Apted. * 24 de noviembre: Toy Story 2 de John Lasseter. * 8 de diciembre: Inocencia interrumpida de James Mangold. * 15 de diciembre: '' Himalaya'' de Eric Valli. * 17 de diciembre: Fantasía 2000 de Roy E. Disney (prestreno). Todas las fechas pertenecen a los estrenos oficiales de sus países de origen, salvo que se indique lo contrario. Otros acontecimientos * American Beauty de Sam Mendes se lleva el Óscar a la mejor película de ese año. Kevin Spacey gana otro Óscar por su actuación. Música En 1999 Britney Spears y Christina Aguilera ―autodenominadas las «princesas del pop»― lanzan sus primeros álbumes, titulados ...Baby one more time y Christina Aguilera, marcando una nueva historia para la música pop. * ABBA: ABBA Oro * Ace of Base: Singles of the 90’s * Alejandra Guzmán: Algo natural * Alice in Chains: Nothing Safe: Best of the Box * Amigos de Alien: Sabiduría y Lutero * Ana Torroja: Pasajes de un sueño * Antique: Opa Opa * Anton Maiden: Anton Gustafsson Tolkar Iron Maiden * Aventura: Hace debut oficial. * Ayumi Hamasaki: A Song for XX (1 de enero). * Babasónicos: Miami * Backstreet Boys: Millenium * Banda Machos: Rancheras de oro * Berri Txarrak: Ikasten * Blink 182: Enema of the State * Blondie: No Exit * Blur: 13 * Bobby Pulido: El cazador * Britney Spears: ...Baby one more time (12 de enero). * Brujería: Spanglish 101 * Bryan Adams: The Best of Me * B'z: Brotherhood (14 de julio). * Café Chorale - Cosecha latina * Cristian Castro: Mi vida sin tu amor * Christian Meier: Primero en mojarme * Christina Aguilera: Christina Aguilera (24 de agosto). * Children Of Bodom: Hatebreeder (16 de abril). * Collective Soul: Dosage * Creed: Human Clay (28 de septiembre). * Den Harrow: Back From the Future * Dido: No Angel * Diskoteka Avariya: Песня Про Тебя и Меня * Dover: Late at Night * Dream Theater: Metropolis, Pt. 2: Scenes from a Memory * Edith Márquez: Caricias del cielo * Eiffel 65: Europop * Enigma: The Screen Behind the Mirror * Eminem: Slim Shady LP * Emmanuel: Sentirme vivo * Enrique Bunbury: Pequeño * Enrique Bunbury: Los singles * Estopa: Estopa * Evanescence: Sound Asleep EP * Fito Páez: Abre * Flans: Hadas * Foo Fighters: There is Nothing Left to Lose * Fountains of Wayne: Utopia Parkway * Glass Tiger: Back To Back * Gloria Trevi: No soy monedita de oro * Guns N' Roses: Live Era: '87-'93 * Gustavo Cerati: Bocanada * Hevia: El Garrotín * Hikaru Utada: First Love * HIM: Razorblade Romance * Incubus: Make Yourself * Iron Maiden: Edd Hunter * Jaguares: Bajo el azul de tu misterio (7 de septiembre). * Jamiroquai: Synkronized * Jennifer Lopez: On the 6 * Jessica Simpson: Sweet Kisses * Joaquín Sabina: 19 días y 500 noches * Juan Gabriel: Todo está bien * Jumbo: Restaurant * KoЯn: Issues * Karina: Karina * Lacrimosa: Elodia * Laïs: De ballade van Boon * La Mala Rodríguez: A jierro / Toma la traca * Liquid Tension Experiment: Liquid Tension Experiment 2 * Limp Bizkit: Significant Other * Linkin Park: Hybrid Theory EP * Litzy: + Transparente * Lou Bega: A Little Bit of Mambo * Lordi: Bend Over And Pray The Lord * Los Jaivas: Mamalluca * Los Piratas: Fin (de la primera parte) '' * Los Tigres del Norte: ''Herencia de familia * Los Tres: La sangre en el cuerpo * Lucía Méndez: Dulce romance * Luis Miguel: Amarte es un placer * Lynda: Mi día de la independencia * Madness: Wonderful * Malice Mizer: Saikai no chi to bara (3 de noviembre). * Mandy Moore: So Real * Mariah Carey: Rainbow * Marilyn Manson: The Last Tour on Earth * Megadeth: Risk * Metalium: Millennium Metal * Metallica: S&M * Mercyful Fate: 9 * Michael Bolton: Only a Woman like you * Miguel Bosé: Lo mejor de Bosé * Mike Oldfield: Guitars * Moby: Play * Mœnia: Adición * Molotov: Apocalipshit * Muse: Showbiz * Mylène Farmer: Innamoramento * Nacho Cano: Amor humor * Nine Inch Nails: The fragile * Ojos de Brujo: Vengue * Oomph!: Plastik * Opeth: Still life * Otpetye Moshenniki: Фигня * P.O.D.: The Fundamental Elements of Southtown * Pedro Guerra: Raíz * Pet Shop Boys: Nightlife * Porcupine Tree: Stupid dream * Rammstein: Live aus Berlin * Red Hot Chili Peppers: Scar Tissue * Red Hot Chili Peppers: Californication * Ricardo Arjona: 17 grandes éxitos * Ricky Martin: Ricky Martin * Ringo Starr: I wanna be Santa Claus * Roberto Carlos: Mensagens * Roberto Carlos: Grandes sucessos * Roberto Carlos: 30 grandes canciones (compilación) * Rocío Dúrcal: Para toda la vida * Rosendo: Siempre hay una historia (en directo)* * Roxette: Have a nice day * Rush: Different strings (live Album) '' * Santana: ''Supernatural * S Club 7: S Club * Servando y Florentino: Muchacho solitario * Sigur Rós: Ágætis byrjun * Simply Red: Love and the Russian Winter * Silverchair: Neon Ballroom * Slipknot: Slipknot * Smash Mouth: Astro Lounge * Sonata Arctica: Ecliptica * Static-X: Wisconsin Death Trip * Steve Vai: The Ultra Zone * Sting: Brand New Day * Sugar Ray: 14:59 * Supergrass: Supergrass * t.A.T.u.: Ya Soshla S Uma * Tarkan: Tarkan * Tears For Fears: The Hurting (Digitaly Remastered) * Tears For Fears: Songs From The Big Chair (Digitaly Remastered) * Testament: The Gathering * That '70s Show: That '70s Album (Rockin') * The Corrs: Unplugged * The Cranberries:Bury the Hatchet * The Misfits: Famous Monsters * Thursday: Waiting * Tierra Santa: Legendario * Timbiriche: El concierto * Train: The Gathering * Travis: The Man Who * Violadores del Verso: Genios * Walls of Jericho: Bound Feed the Gagged * Will Smith: Willenium * Zurdok: Hombre sintetizador * ZZ Top: XXX * Franco de Vita: ''Nada es igual (álbum) * En California (Estados Unidos) se forma la banda de metal alternativo Avenged Sevenfold. Televisión Premio Nobel * Física: Gerardus't Hooft y Martinus J.G. Veltman * Química: Ahmed H. Zewail * Medicina: Günter Blobel * Paz: Médicos sin Fronteras * Literatura: Günter Grass * Economía: Robert Mundell Premios Príncipe de Asturias * Artes: Santiago Calatrava Valls * Ciencias Sociales: Raymond Carr * Comunicación y Humanidades: Instituto Caro y Cuervo * Concordia: Cáritas Española * Cooperación Internacional: Pedro Duque, John Glenn, Chiaki Mukai y Valery Polyakov * Deportes: Steffi Graf * Investigación Científica y Técnica: Ricardo Miledi y Enrique Moreno González * Letras: Günter Grass Premio Cervantes * Jorge Edwards Referencias Enlaces externos *